My HalfVampire Hero
by Broken-Innocence18
Summary: Clarissa Morgan is 16 when her parents die and she moves to a new town. Then she meets the mysterious Ellis who takes her on a wild ride. My first Fanfic, so please be nice :
1. Prologue

**I really hope you like it as this is my first Fanfic. I'd love some reviews too (:**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

I waited and waited.

They didn't come home.

That's when I started getting worried; my parents would never leave me alone for more than an hour. Six had passed since I last saw them.

I was going to call my aunt but at 2 in the morning it seemed improper to put such a sudden burden on her. I was sure they'd be home when I got up in the morning, a smile on my mothers face as she played the piano in the den and my dad whistling while he cooked me bacon and eggs in the kitchen.

They weren't home in the morning.

That was when I really started to worry. I called the restaurant many times but they were insistent that my parents paid the bill and left at 10:30 pm.

Where would they be? I could only come up with one answer and it wasn't hopeful.

There was a wild storm when my mum and dad left in their car. Wild rain slashed at the windows and hail fell in large clumps, I told mum that they shouldn't be driving in this weather but she didn't listen. It was their anniversary and they were in a hurry because my dad had made them late for their table as he had lost his car keys.

Like I said, they weren't home in the morning.

"Aunt Sara…" I spoke quietly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked, realising the scared edge in my voice.

"They didn't come home."

"Who?"

"Mum and dad."

"What?" _Beep beep. _"Hang on, I've got another call. It might be them." I pressed the hold button and switched to answer my second caller. "Hello?"

"Clarissa Morgan?" the woman's voice responded.

"Yes."

"Are you Bianca and Mathew Morgan's daughter?"

"Yes." I answered confused.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident." she told me. I threw the phone down like it had electrocuted me, hanging up on both callers. As much as I tried to deny it. My life had changed dramatically.

* * *

**Any suggestions on how I could improve? You know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where The City Meets The Sea

**Okay, so here is the first chapter, hope you like it. And please review!**

**xxDee**

* * *

_where the city meets the sea  
THE GETAWAY PLAN_

I didn't want to move.

Don't get me wrong, moving to a brand new place far, far away from a town full of sad memories seemed like a nice idea but moving away from all of my other memories too?

I didn't want to move.

"A change will be good for us sweetie." my aunt had assured me.

Yeah, maybe a change will keep me sane for a little while but it still wouldn't fix the problem would it?

I couldn't blame Sara though. She was trying her best to deal with things; my parent's deaths were hard on her too.

"Please try Clarissa. You'll make new friends, I promise."

Promises meant nothing to me, did she not realise that?

"My mum promised to be home by midnight but she never came back, why should I trust your promise?"

She looked at me like I was insane then her face relaxed into her comforting expression. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Why did we have to move so far away?"

"Virginia was the only place your uncle could find work, it's not that far away. It'll be okay Honey."

Leaving my large town of Sturgis, Kentucky to go live in the tiny town of Edin, Virginia seemed like a pretty far away if you asked me, but no one did ask me. I probably wouldn't have swayed their decision much anyway. Nobody wanted to listen to the 16 year old grieving girl.

After my parents died I dropped contact with my friends and they backed away, I rarely talked to anyone. The teachers would never call on me in class, never wanting to push me and my friends gave up on trying to start conversations with me because I never managed more than a grunt. In the end, losing my friends made it easier to say goodbye to Sturgis.

"We're here Clarissa." Sara's small voice woke me.

Aunt Sara was much like me in some ways. We both have the long, blonde, wavy hair and intense, blue eyes. My mother's eyes were different; they were a lighter shade of blue. I remember sitting on her lap as she told me stories about beautiful princesses with blue eyes and long hair down to their feet that married princes with magnificent green eyes and blonde curls, the ending was always the same. The prince would battle a giant, marry his wife and make hundreds of babies, happily ever after.

"You're looking a little pale Clare, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I responded as little as possible.

I crawled out of the van and had a quick look around, I couldn't believe it.

We were in the middle of a forest.

I went from the brightly lit suburban streets of Sturgis to a 2 story, white, wooden house in the forest.

I took a deep breath and smiled just to please my aunt and uncle, they were both watching me anxiously to see my reaction and they seemed genuinely surprised at my obviously fake efforts to be happy.

"Come have a look inside Clare-Bear!" my uncle Lachlan boomed humorously.

Inside the house was better than I originally thought. It had 2 bedrooms, a small -but seemingly modern- bathroom, a kitchen/dining room combo and a small lounge room. Someone had already put some of our furniture inside

"It's nice."

"So glad you like it!" Sara exclaimed.

"I'll just go put my stuff in my room."

"Dinner's at five." she told me.

"Like always." I mumbled under my breath.

My small -but comfy- room was at the end of the hallway that started at the top of the staircase. It had Lilac coloured walls and a white roof, the floor was made of light brown, timber floorboards and my black bed and desk were a weird contrast of colour when compared.

The one window I had pointed out into the dense, cloudy forest behind us. It was the strangest place I've ever seen. Thick mist swam around the tops of the trees and fog covered the bottom. It was magical.

I dumped my small box of stuff on the already made up bed and went outside.

The trees were tall and they hid the sky from any animals or people that happened to be in the forest. Then I noticed.

There weren't any animals in the forest.

Not any animals that I had noticed anyway. It was quiet, - and I really do hate to sound cliché- too quiet.

I kept walking, trying not to disturb the perfect stillness this forest had by tiptoeing around leaves and sticks.

Eventually when my toes got sore and I was pretty sure I was lost; I stopped and sat down on a moss covered tree. I looked around slowly and that's when I first noticed the little wooden cottage just 20 metres away from me, it didn't look like anyone lived there so I was going to stroll over and have a look in the window, but a weird sense of fear came over me and my arms grew goose bumps.

I felt like I was being watched.

Gradually but efficiently I turned around, my eyes were erratic searching the dense woods. The fog made it so hard to see anything clearly.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

I hadn't been looking hard enough.

Behind me there was a tall, slim boy, around my age I figured, maybe a bit older, but there was something about him, something that made him appear not quite so normal for people my age.

"Sorry to have scared you." His voice was like sweet honey.

He stepped closer to me and a chill ran up my spine.

He didn't look like a normal boy.

His skin was pale, paler than anyone I've ever seen before and his vibrant, black hair made a weird contrast to his skin tone. His eyes were a strange light blue and violet colour that I couldn't describe but the most impressive thing about him was he was stunning in a not-on-this-earth sort of way.

"Hi," I replied shyly. "I'm… um, my name is…"

He had made me forget my own name. Not something that usually happens to me. I'm strangely confident is how my mum used to put it, I could walk up to strangers on the street and start a conversation any time I wanted. Most people were humoured by it, others were intimidated.

"I'm Ellis Hartlet." he said, saving me from embarrassment.

So the gorgeous boy had a beautiful name as well.

"Clarissa." I mumbled.

"See you at school Clarissa."

It looked as if he was reluctant to walk away but after a minute in silence he did so without making a sound. His walk was so fluid it appeared as if he was not touching the ground but it could have just been me feeling light-headed because I probably hadn't taken a breath in the last 5 minutes.

"Clarissa!" my aunt's voice whirled its way through the woods to me.

Instinctively I turned towards the sound but when I twisted back, Ellis was gone.

"Ellis Hartlet." I whispered his sweet name out loud.

"What is it?" a quiet answer came from right behind me.

I jumped about 10 feet into the air and that set off one of my usual panic attacks. It isn't uncommon for me to have about 4 every month since my parents death last year.

He sat me down on a fallen tree and stared straight into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly there was a flicker and another eye-catching boy stood beside him. Similar features to Ellis except his hair were a deep brown, his eyes were a bizarre dark orange and he was more muscular than Ellis, but was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Let's just say he didn't help me breathe any better.

"Harlem no!" Ellis screamed.

The boy was looking at me with fierce eyes and a fevered grin. And as crazy as it sounds, it kind of looked like he wanted to take a bite out of me.

"Leave her be Ellis, if I don't get to her, someone else will."

That seemed to set off alarm bells in Ellis' head. He tackled Harlem to the ground just as 2 girls appeared.

They looked exactly like the 2 boys.

One had long, auburn hair and the other short, white-blonde hair, cut in edgy layers.

I think at this point I practically stopped breathing. How many people look like this? They had to have all been related because apart from the large range in hair colour they all looked like they came from the same egg.

The little blonde haired one walked over and winked her left eye at me, Ellis started yelling at her too just as my eyelids started getting heavy. As much as I tried to fight it, I fell off the dead tree trunk .

"…She's just an innocent girl! Leave her alone and I'll explain everything later." Ellis roared.

It was the last thing I heard before my mind went into sleep as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please review. And I'm having some trouble on the second chapter so if anyone has some ideas, please let me know :)**


End file.
